


Gawain, NO!

by languageismymistress



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Baby Knights day out, Gawain is not allowed out of anyones sight, M/M, poor baby Jesus, there may be a small fire in Westminster, this can only end in tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby Knights day out, how badly can this go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gawain, NO!

The plan was to go out and enjoy the day off that Merlin had actually given them along with the fact that there was actually sun out in the middle of summer. This was simple enough, sadly for them, they had Gawain tagging along meaning that the hope of surviving a normal day out just went up in smoke. The last time they decided to let Gawain out of the box, he lit two cars on fire, started a brawl and ended up cling wrapped naked to a pole, all in the space of an hour. The events of the night are still hazy to him and are restricted to all Knights but Merlin. 

 

They all agreed, but Gawain, that he was to have zero say in the plans and if he tried to lead them astray, he was to go off on his own and none would help if called. Roxy and Owain were in charged and the plan, hopefully, was to show Eggsy the sights that he may have missed looking after his sister and mum. The hits on the list included The London Eye, Buckingham Palace, Westminster Abbey and Big Ben and the Parliament Buildings, both inside and out, one of the advantages of being a Knight of her Majesty. 

 

Having Harry drop them off in front of Buckingham Palace, Roxy walked over to one of the guards, talking to him about something before the five of them were led to the side entrance where an old lady, not the Queen, was waiting for them. The tour of the palace wasn’t overly exciting but at least nothing was lit nor did Gawain travel off in search of “Queeny” herself, no matter how many times he tried to. The tour concluded with a morning tea in the garden before they were huddled into a car and taken to the next sight on the list, in hindsight, this is probably where they should have kicked Gawain into the Thames. 

 

“Behold, the glorious Westminster Abbey,” Gawain tried to do his best jazz hands, hitting Charlie in the face by accident.

 

“Last warning, hit one of us again and you will be handcuffed,” Charlie glared at him.

 

“That’s not far, you said those handcuffs were for us,” Eggsy winked, laughing at Roxy chocking on air.

 

“Right, moving onwards, see, no hitting,” Gawain patted Charlie on the back, leading them past the cue and to the side entrance.

 

“What is with the side entrances?” Roxy raised her eyebrow at the priest letting them in.

 

“Galahad helped us out a few years ago, this is our repayment,” The priest smiled, nodding to a silent question from Owain.

 

“Right, and Eggsy, no swearing, Harry warned me,” The priest glared at him.

 

“Yes sir,” Eggsy saluted, laughing as Roxy pushed him into what can only be described as hell.

 

“Well, it certainly is busy,” Owain shook his head, pulling on the collar of Gawain as he tried, once more, to sneak off. 

 

“What? How much trouble can I get into here?” Gawain blinked his eyes, trying to make himself look sweet. 

 

“That is a look that should never cross your face,” Eggsy shook his head, staring up at, well, everything.

 

“Welcome to Westminster Abbey, also known as, the place where a fuck load of people are buried and is too touristy for comfort,” Owain shook his head at Gawain introduction.

 

“No swearin, remember,” Eggsy pointed out.

 

“Yeah, you aren’t meant to, the rest of us can say whatever the fuck we want,” Gawain winced as Roxy hit him over the head.

 

“Come on, Eggsy needs to experience the hell that is this church,” Roxy linked arms with Eggsy and Charlie, glaring at the other two to follow.

 

“Ma’am yes, ma’am,” Gawain faked salute, earning a kick from Owain.

 

“Just follow,” Roxy shook her head, making sure that the three of them led the other two.

 

Walking around the Abbey would have a lot more calm if it weren’t for all tourist and their cameras or crying children or elbows that came out of nowhere. The fact that none of them had pulled out a weapon yet was an amazing thing within itself. The knowledge of Roxy plus the showmanship of Gawain made the visit somewhat entertaining, Eggsy and Owain making sure that Charlie and Gawain stay away from shooting people or each other, the later becoming harder as Gawain took it upon himself to challenge Charlie to a race to the grave of Richard III. This is when it started to go downhill, fast. Charlie was at least behaving how he was taught, Gawain was acting like a tourist, shoving and elbowing people, and some children, granted, they deserved a slight kick. Moving towards the grave, Gawain magnificently managed to trip over a chord, landing face first near the small crib of baby Jesus that was in the centre, near a candle that fell towards the crib, accidentally setting baby Jesus on fire. 

 

Staring at the inflamed Jesus, the other four decided that this was one of the ‘ignore that you know Gawain,’ moments, heading for the door rather then helping their ‘friend’ up. Rushing towards the side exit, the priest that let them in, decided that now was the perfect time to chat to them, given the fact that Gawain was surely to catch up on them and run out the door, or into it. Charlie opted to take one for the team, leading the priest towards the opposite way of the fire, giving the other three a chance of freedom. Leading the last two boys outside, Roxy pushed them over towards the shadow, a place where they can not be seen, at all. Waiting for the boys to catch their breath, choosing to look out for Charlie and possible Gawain in the meantime. Listening to footsteps getting closer, Roxy kicked the other two to stop their heavy breathing, using her phone to check to see who was closing in on them, Charlie. 

 

“Get in here,” Roxy pulled on his shirt, dragging him in next to her and Eggsy. 

 

“That was close,” Charlie breathed out.

 

“Priest?” Eggsy coughed.

 

“Taken care of,” Charlie winced at how that sounded.

 

“Meaning?” Owain stared at him.

 

“Unaware of fire,” Charlie waved him off. 

 

“And Gawain?” Roxy shook her head.

 

“Here and present,” Gawain appeared next to Owain.

 

“How?” All four stared at him.

 

“Magic but we should get running,” Gawain pointed to the tourist coming out and some very angry looking priests.

 

“Yup,” Eggsy pushed them towards the south side of the Abbey, pushing them behind a bush as he called Harry.

 

“We are at the south side of Westminster Abbey, please collect us fast,” Eggsy hung up, ignoring the words of Harry.

 

“Really?” Charlie stared at him.

 

“Yup,” Eggsy winked at him. 

 

“So now we wait?” Roxy looked up at him.

 

“Shush,” Eggsy pushed her further into the bush, waving over at one of the priests.

 

“You sir, what are you doing here? This is off limits to commoners,” The angry priest glared. 

 

“What is with people like you calling the likes of me commoners with your judging looks and berating remarks?” Eggsy toned down the Gareth and put as much of his ‘common’ accent he could.

 

“Your accent is my exhibit A,” Angry priest rolled his eyes.

 

“Yeah, too bad you are too high and mighty in your little cloud to see what’s around you?” Eggsy smirked.

 

“Meaning?” Angry priest raised his eyebrow.

 

“Her,” Eggsy pointed behind the Angry Priest at Roxy.

 

“What?” Angry priest turned around to stare at the fist coming close to his face.

 

“I just punched a priest in the face,” Roxy stared at the unconscious priest on the ground.

 

“Yup, now we run, again,” Eggsy grabbed her hand, heading towards the gate at the end of the wall, making sure that others were following.

 

Smiling at the cab with no head light waiting along the path for them, he opened the back door, pushing Roxy in, forcing Charlie and Owain in the back and Gawain in the front, separating Gawain and Charlie. Jumping in last, he slammed the door shut, falling into the seat as Harry slammed his foot down onto the accelerator, the car driving away as the angry priest shook his hand at them, whoops. 

 

“Why is there a priest shaking his fist at you?” Harry looked into the rear view mirror.

 

“Ask Gawain,” Roxy glared at the back of the seat.

 

“I did nothing to piss off that priest,” Gawain put his hands up in fake defence.

 

“That priest?” Harry looked at the rest of them.

 

“Well, he may have accidentallybeenpunchedintheface,” Eggsy blurted out fast.

 

“Why?” Harry raised his eyebrow.

 

“He insulted Eggsy,” Roxy straightened her shoulders. 

 

“And the other priests that Gawain pissed off?” Harry remained calm.

 

“There was a fire,” Owain shrugged.

 

“And?” Harry gripped the wheel tighter.

 

“A certain wax figure was possible set on fire,” Charlie worded carefully. 

 

“Baby Jesus?” Harry side eyed Gawain.

 

“Yeah,” Gawain leant against the door.

 

“The Lancelot before Roxy once did that, the whole set was in flames for two hours,” Harry shook his head.

 

“What?” Roxy leant forward.

 

“You’ve got a lot to live up to, Rox,” Eggsy laughed.

 

“Shut it,” Roxy glared at him. 

 

“Sorry,” Eggsy smiled, leaning against Charlie.

 

“So, where to?” Harry shook his head.

 

“Home Jeeves,” Gawain pointed at the front window.

 

“Home sounds good, we can hit the others up later,” Charlie kissed Eggsy’s forehead.

 

“Maybe you can show Eggsy the London Eye Saturday night, full moon,” Roxy whispered into his ear.

 

“Sounds good,” Charlie moved his arms around Eggsy, letting Roxy use his other arm as a pillow.

 

“Naw, baby Knights,” Gawain smiled, turning around to take a photo of the three of them.

 

“Let them sleep,” Owain hit his arm, listening to the motor of the car, smiling at the wind through the car from the slight crack in the window.


End file.
